Dende (Dragon Ball Series)
Dende (デンデ, Dende) is a Namekian with a unique gift that allows him to heal others. He is the 108th son of Grand Elder Guru. On Goku's request, Dende becomes the Earth's Guardian in Kami's place. He continues his role as Guardian for the rest of the series, helping the protagonists during their adventures whenever he can. Appearance In his first appearance, Dende is very similar to Piccolo as a child except for their attire. During the Buu Saga, Dende grows taller with sharper eyes and wears the clothes of a Guardian of Earth. Later during the release of Majin Buu and the events of the Kid Buu saga and onwards, Dende wears the same attire as a child. Personality Biography Dragon Ball Z Frieza Saga Dende first appears during the Namek Saga in Moori's village on Namek, which Frieza and his henchmen, Zarbon and Dodoria, are terrorizing in their search for the Dragon Balls. After putting up a brave stand against Frieza's henchmen, Moori is brutally killed by Dodoria, who then kills the fleeing Cargo, while Dende looks in horror, and Frieza's soldiers retrieve the village's Dragon Ball. Angered by Dodoria closing in on Dende, Gohan kicks Dodoria into a Namekian house, and with the help of Krillin, Gohan saves Dende, and they fly away from the village. Even though they manage to escape from most of Frieza's henchmen, Dodoria is sent to chase after the three, and is almost successful in killing Krillin, Dende and Gohan until Krillin blinds Dodoria with a Solar Flare, and hide behind an island. After escaping from Dodoria's Maximum Buster, they sense Vegeta killing Namekians in Tsuno's village. Dende, grateful for his rescue and confident in their good intentions, guides his saviors to the Grand Elder Guru. After the grand elder reveals Krillin's true potential, Krillin leaves Dende with Guru and brings Gohan for Guru to reveal his true potential. Grand Elder Guru later reveals Dende's potential, allowing him to use his healing ability, and sends him to help Gohan and Krillin to summon the dragon Porunga because they cannot speak the Namekian language to make their wish. Dende eventually takes part in the battle against Frieza. He mostly watches, but at times assists by healing the fighters, and saves all of their lives with his healing ability; such as Krillin after he gets impaled by Frieza, Gohan after Frieza brutally beats him, Piccolo after Frieza almost destroys him with his crazy finger beams, and Vegeta who wants to get a Zenkai to become a Super Saiyan. Reluctantly, due to the fact Vegeta had slaughtered a lot of Dende's own race, Dende heals Vegeta under Piccolo's orders. Though, he pays a serious price when Frieza transforms into his final form and kills him with a single shot, in order to prevent him from healing anyone else. Later on, during Goku's battle against Frieza, Dende is revived from death by a wish made from Shenron and makes the wish to Porunga to transport everyone except Goku and Frieza to Earth. When on Earth, Dende realizes that Nail has fused with Piccolo. Dende lives on Earth for a while until it is time for the Namekians to be transported to New Namek. Cell Saga Later after Piccolo's fusion with Kami, Dende is teleported from New Namek to Earth at Goku's request to take Kami's vacant position. It is at this point that Dende is truly acquainted with Goku, having only caught a brief glimpse of him on Namek. Dende is able to recreate the Earth's Dragon Balls, that had been powerless after Kami was fused with Piccolo, and grants Shenron the ability to grant three wishes (two if one wish is used to wish back to life a large amount of people). Later, following the conclusion of the Cell Games, Dende heals Gohan's battle-worn body. Majin Buu Saga Seven years later, Dende watches the events of Majin Buu's awakening and his killing spree of almost everyone on Earth. Eventually, when Super Buu makes his way to the lookout, he barely says anything, yet when he asks Piccolo what he is doing when he mentions that Buu can kill all the other Earthlings but it would take up until tomorrow, Dende is told to be quiet, or the plan will be ruined. The plan is ruined anyway when Buu uses the Human Extinction Attack to leave less than twenty beings on Earth within minutes. Later, Buu escapes the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and returns to the Lookout and begins his killing spree. However, before Dende can be turned into chocolate and eaten, Mr. Popo knocks him off the lookout to assure that the Dragon Balls will still be around to stop Buu. Dende is faintly sensed by Gohan when he returns to Earth and after Super Buu blows himself up. Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks then fly off to look for him, finding and saving Mr. Satan and Bee in the process. When both Piccolo and Trunks accidentally drop Mr. Satan out of the sky, they find Dende. After explaining the different situations, Buu returns, mysteriously wanting to fight Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks. After Gotenks and Piccolo are absorbed, Ultimate Gohan fights Buu, while Dende, Mr. Satan, and Bee watch. From then on, Dende is seen flying, following, and hiding around with Mr. Satan and Bee, willingly explaining situations and, from time to time, getting annoyed by Mr. Satan's pigheadedness. He is saved by Tien Shinhan from Super Buu (with Gotenks absorbed) who fires a Finger Beam in an attempt to kill him, and is then saved again later, along with Mr. Satan and Bee, by Goku from Kid Buu blowing up the planet. Dende is the one who suggests that they use the Dragon Balls on New Namek. He is seen at a party to celebrate the victory over Kid Buu at Capsule Corporation. Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Two years after the battle with Majin Buu, Dende goes to Mr. Satan's party at his newly made hotel in celebration of Majin Buu's defeat. The celebration is then crashed by a brother duo, Abo and Kado, whom are after Vegeta's brother, Tarble. The brothers are challenged by Goten and Trunks but they fail in defeating them. The brothers, fused as Aka, unleash a technique that destroyed the hotel. Aka is then defeated by Goku with a Kamehameha. After this encounter, they continue their feast. Dragon Ball Super Battle of Gods Saga Sometime after Kid Buu's defeat, Dende goes to Bulma's birthday party on her cruise liner. While the Z-Fighters were battling Beerus, Dende begins to sense ki from Beerus he hasn't sensed before. After a while, Dende tells Piccolo that Beerus has divine ki, noting that he is a god. After Goku had become a Super Saiyan God, Piccolo asks Dende if he is actually a god in which Dende confirms it. Dende watches the battle between Goku and Beerus in Bulma's spaceship. Dende is in awe by the power of Beerus and Super Saiyan God Goku. In the end, Beerus is planning to destroy the Earth but he falls asleep in the process. After this, Whis takes him home. Resurrection ‘F’ Saga After Frieza's resurrection and four months after his training, Frieza arrives on Earth in Age 779 with a thousand soldiers to get revenge on Goku. Dende is on The Lookout when Goku teleports there to drop off Piccolo who has been killed by Frieza. Dende, along with Mr. Popo, is saddened by the sight of Piccolo's demise. He is killed when the planet explodes, but Whis uses his Temporal Do-Over technique to undo the damage, undoing Dende's death in the process. Universe 6 Saga Sometime after the battle with Golden Frieza, Dende is fixing the Room of Spirit and Time for Goku and Vegeta to train and for longer in preparation for the tournament on the Nameless Planet. He is playing Tennis with Mr. Popo while Goku and Vegeta are training in the Time Chamber. Universe Survival Saga Peaceful World Saga Ten years after Kid Buu's defeat, Dende attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament with his friends. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga In Dragon Ball GT, Dende witnesses Goku's training match with Uub, and his subsequent regression to a child thanks to Emperor Pilaf's accidental wish on the Black Star Dragon Balls. Baby Saga He is the second person, after Mr. Popo, to be healed from Baby's control with the sacred water by Kibito Kai. Super 17 Saga He then helps Goku escape from Hell with the assistance of Piccolo, using a portal opening technique. He usually remains a background character in the GT series. Shadow Dragon Saga Film appearances The Return of Cooler Dende appears in the beginning of the movie, noticing that the Big Gete Star is nearing New Namek, and asks Goku and his friends to save his people. Battle of Gods Four years after Kid Buu's defeat, Dende attends Bulma's birthday party which is held at Capsule Corporation. After Gohan had accidentally shot Videl in the leg, Dende heals her, at the same time noticing that she is pregnant and was told by Videl to keep it a secret. When needing the sixth Saiyan for the Super Saiyan God ritual which required pure hearted Saiyans, Piccolo doubted Vegeta, who was evil in the past and whether he would contribute. Dende reminds the group that Vegeta has been good for years and is worthy of helping Goku reach Super Saiyan God. He later watches the fight between Goku and Beerus. Other Dragon Ball Stories Online In Dragon Ball Online, Dende resolves to deactivate the Dragon Balls as Old Kai had already expressed his disapproval of the Dragon Balls considering them to go against the natural order of the universe and, with the world now at peace, Dende worried having active Dragon Balls around may mean putting the Earth at risk. Later, Dende enlists Future Trunks to stop Mira. Dende is now regarded as the greatest spiritual teacher in Namekian history, and the class of Dende Priests are those that follow his teaching and learn his ways of healing, along with the ability to empower their allies. The new generations of Namekian people that fled to Earth apparently work under him. In order to encourage the people of Earth to become more powerful, he re-activates the original set of Dragon Balls, and creates many more sets, spreading them across Earth with their original power divided between them. Power Dende's power level is 10 in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, while it is 10,000 in the Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game after Guru unlocked his potential. As The Guardian Of Earth, he was able to upgrade the Dragon with more wishing power then it had before. It is implied that the Dragon balls are as strong as their creator, so we can assume Dende after his guardian training surpasses Kami. Hypothetical fusions Denku The hypothetical fusion of Dende and Goku using the Potara earrings, as imagined by Goku in both the manga and anime series. This fusion character was named Den-Goku in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Dailende Dailende is a hypothetical fusion of Dende and Nail. It is a "Fusion Frenzy" card in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, however, the card itself does not depict the fused character, instead showing the two fusing characters beside each other. Voice actors * Japanese: Tomiko Suzuki (kid and teen; Dragon Ball Z), Hiromi Tsuru (kid; Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3), Hiro Yūki (adult; Dragon Ball GT), Aya Hirano (Dragon Ball Kai, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods and Dragon Ball Super) * Ocean Group dub: Tabitha St. Germain (Namek Saga), Andrew Francis (Perfect Cell-Kid Buu Saga) * FUNimation dub: Ceyli Delgadillo (kid; original Dragon Ball Z), Laura Bailey (kid; remastered Dragon Ball Z, and video games), Justin Cook (teen and adult; Dragon Ball Z and GT), Maxey Whitehead (kid; Dragon Ball Z Kai) * Blue Water dub: Jeffrey Watson (Dragon Ball GT) * AB Groupe dub: Paul Bandey * Latin American dub: Irwin Daayán (most media), Javier Olguin (Battle of Gods, Dragon Ball Super) * Portuguese dub: Cristina Cavalinhos (Dragon Ball Z), Joaquim Monchique (Dragon Ball GT), Gabriel Gonçalves (Dragon Ball Super) * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Thiago Baroni (DBZ), Gabriel Noya (Dragon Ball Z Kai), Alex Wendell (Dragon Ball GT), Sérgio Rufino (Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler), Rodrigo Andreatto (Battle of Gods and Resurrection F) * Italian dub: Federica Valenti (Kid), Giuseppe Calvetti (Teen) * Catalan dub: Rosa Nualart Trivia * Dende's name derives from '''dende'n-mushi'', which is Japanese for "snail". * Dende is among the only characters, besides Kibito, Supreme Kai of Time, Majin Buu, or an eternal dragon, who can heal other people without the aid of any magical objects, such as Senzu Beans. * In a few episodes of the Fusion Saga, Dende appears in his child form, starting with the episode "The Evil of Men". Gallery Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Allies